Familia de Héroes
by AlixWolfix
Summary: Sin spoilers
1. Cuídala por favor... Tony

Pov Normal

Tony estaba llendo a su casa después de la conferencia de prensa, acababa de revelar que el era Ironman. Antes de subir a su habitación, alguien tocó la puerta, eso lo sorprendió, estaba seguro de que no era la señorita Potts, y tampoco era Happy, se acercó a la puerta y dudo en abrirla hasta que Jarvis le dijo:

-Señor, le recomendaría abrir la puerta, los señores Smith dejaron a una bebé de aproximadamente 2 años en su puerta.

-¿Bebé?

Dicho eso, hizo lo recomendado por Jarvis, y miro en el suelo que había unacuna con la bebe y una carta, además de unas maletas que supone que vendrían con cosas de la niña.

Antes de cargar a la bebe, reviso la carta:

"Tony, viejo amigo:

Probablemente te sorprenderas de encontrar a nuestra hija en el patio de tu casa, nosotros nos encontramos en peligro de salud, solo nos quedan 2 días de vida, (aunque cuando hayamos dejado a la bebe solo nos queden 8 horas), no queríamos que cayera en un orfanato, así que Nosotros en conciencia de voluntad te queremos dejar su custodia, no hemos podido alcanzar en ponerle nombre, antes de que preguntes su salud está estable, no tiene ninguna enfermedad, en las maletas están todas las cosas que queremos que conserve, en el maletín de color negro están todos los papeles y nuestro testamento.

Cuídala por favor...Tony

Ps: Eres el más indicado para ser el padre de ella, luego puedes elegir a su padrino y madrina (tiene 2 años)."

Pov Tony

Despues de leer la carta, quería llorar, mis mejores amigos de infancia ya abrían muerto, mire a donde se encuentra la pequeña, metí todas las maletas, y cuando la carge, me dispuse a llevarla a la sala de estar, note que casi todo estaba a oscuras.

-Yo soy Ironman, se cree el único superhéroe del mundo, Stark acaba de unirse a un universo más grande, solo que aún no lo sabe.

-¿Usted quién es?

-Nick Fury, director de Shield.

-Ah

-Le vine a hablar de la iniciativa Avengers, Sta...

Pov Normal

Fury no termino de hablar cuando notó a la bebé en brazos de Tony.

-Stark Mayor.

Cuando lo dijo, Stark recordo que debía darle un nombre a su niña.

-¿Quien es la pequeña?

-Bianca Selene Stark, mi hija adoptiva.

-¿Adoptiva?

Tony se sentó en el sofá e invitó a Fury a sentarse antes de seguir hablando.

-Es la hija de los Smith.

-Ah, los Smith, la familia de la que habla la leyenda, ¿No?

-Correcto, en... Mi infancia, si se le puede nombrar así, los conocí, eran mis mejores amigos, en la carta que me mandaron me explicaron que iban a morir y no querían que su hija cayera en un orfanato, así que...

-Te la dejaron a ti

-Exacto, una cosa muy importante es que ella heredó los poderes, según la leyenda, lo voy a comprobar conforme crezca.

-Me alegra oír eso

-Fury, ¿Sabes si al agente Barton le importaria ser el padrino de Bianca?


	2. Informando

Pov Normal

Fury se encontraba en su oficina esperando a que llegaran los agentes Barton y Romanoff. Al ver que tardaban iba a llamarles, hasta que dos personas entran en la puerta.

-Hola, hasta que llegan.

-Perdón-Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¿Recuerdan a la agente Selene, y a su esposo?

-Claro, ¿porque?

-Resulta que ambos tuvieron a una hija

-¿A dónde llega esto?

-Murieron hace 10 horas aproximadamente

-No...-Natasha Se negaba a creer que Selene, una gran agente y amiga haya muerto.

-Lo siento

-¿Y que pasará con la niña?-Pregunto Barton.

-Le dejaron la custodia a su mejor amigo de la infancia

-¿Y es...?

-Anthony Stark

-¿¡Qué!?-Preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

-Si, y los padres le encargaron unas cosas entre ellas, seleccionarle un nombre, padrino y madrina.

-¿Entonces...?

-Agente Barton, Stark quería saber si usted sería el padrino de la niña.

-¿Yo?, Supongo que no hay problema-Contesto Clint- ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi ahijada?

-Bianca Selene Stark

-Buen nombre

-Le puso de segundo nombre, el de la madre...

Pov Tony

Después de que se fuera el director de Shield, me dirigí a cambiarme de ropa. Cuando me encontré listo, llegó la señorita Potts y se sorprendió de ver a la bebé.

-Antes de que digas algo, es mi hija ADOPTIVA-Le dije y le entregué la carta que me dejaron, mientras ella la leía, yo le cambiaba el pañal y la ropa a mi pequeña.

-Ya acabe de leerla, lo siento Tony...

-No hay problema, preferí decirte antes de que malinterpretaras todo.

-Fue lo mejor, ¿Quieres que te ayude a subir las cosas de la niña?

-Si por favor.

Dicho eso, empezamos a subir todo a una habitación.

~~1 hora después~~

-Terminamos

Mire con orgullo como quedó la habitación, aprovechamos que era de día y me trajeron cosas para decorar su habitación.

-Bueno, quiero dormir

Me gire hacia La señori...Pepper.

-Descanza

-Igual

En cuanto ella se fue, colgué una foto de Selene y Jack Smith, sus verdaderos padres y mis amigos de la vida.

-Les prometo que cuidare a Bianca con mi vida, será feliz y podrá controlar su poder, y lo más importante, no los descepcionare y ella no los olvidara..

Pov normal

Lo que Tony no sabía es que Happy y Pepper lo habían escuchado. Un poco más cerca de hay, específicamente, en la misma habitación, dos fantasmas veían la escena (Tony viendo el cuadro y dando su promesa), con orgullo.

-Sera un gran padre-Dijo Howard Stark.

-De eso no hay duda-Le contesto su esposa feliz.

Tony veía a Bianca, mientras velaba su sueño, la pequeña sintió la presencia de los padres de su nuevo tutor, por lo cual sonrió entre sueños.

-Descanza Bianca, Jarvis avísame si Despierta.

-Si señor.

La I.A. apagó la luz de todos los cuartos que hay en la casa.

-Se que la cuidara bien...


	3. Una semana

Pov Normal

Había pasado una semana desde que Bianca se había vuelto la hija de Tony Stark, una semana desde que el se dio a conocer al mundo como Ironman.

Tony y Pepper habían decidido ocultar la presencia de Bianca por un rato, Nadie sabía de ella... Hasta hoy, decidieron presentarla una semana después de la revelación de Tony por seguridad. Así que allí estaba el, esperando detrás, oía el ruido de las cámaras, Pepper debía estar dando un par de anuncios de lo que hablarían, tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeña, la vistió vestido de color blanco que tenía detalles dorados.

–¿Estas preparado Tony?–Le pregunto Rhodey, que por cierto, se había sorprendido con la noticia, le dio el pésame a su amigo, y lo felicito por querer criar a Bianca.

–Si, es un milagro, saber que llevo una semana cuidándola, y lo hecho bastante bien, a palabras de Pepper y Happy–Contesto el millonario con un tono de sorpresa.

–Por lo que yo veo, ella se ve feliz–Le comento, a lo cual el filántropo sonrió un poco.

–Y ahora, ¡Aplausos para Anthony Stark!

Esa fue la voz de Peps, es su señal.

Oyó algunos jadeos de sorpresa de la prensa, supuso que por su princesa.

–Silencio por favor

Todos se callaron.

–Gracias, siguiendo con lo planeado, les presento a Bianca Selene Stark, mi hija adoptiva.

Aplausos, alguien levantó la mano.

–Diga, Señorita...

–Kivi, Neida Kivi, ¿Hija adoptiva señor Stark?

–Si, era la hija de unas personas importantes para mi...

Dieron un minuto de silencio, después de todo, no solías ver a Anthony Stark con sentimientos de seriedad y tristeza mezclados.

–Siguiente pregunta

–¿Bianca heredera Stark Industries?

–Si, y en caso de que tenga hermanos, ellos le ayudarán.

Después de una larga conferencia de prensa, por fin se encuentra llendo a casa.

En el carro

–Fue bastante bien a decir verdad–Decía Pepper bastante contenta.

–Lo se, solo quiero dormir, ¿y tú Bianca?

La nombrada solo lo miro y asintió bostezando.

–Lleva una semana contigo, y ya son igual de dormilones.

Pov Tony

–¡Hey!

–Yo solo digo la verdad

–No es cierto

–Papa tiene dazon–Salto en mi defensa, Bianca.

–Los dos, controlen su genio, que ya vamos a llegar.

–Si Pepper/si mamá–Dijimos Bianca y yo.

–Que le he hecho al destino para que me mande a estos dos–Se quejo Pepper viendo hacia arriba, luego le dicen dramático a uno.


End file.
